


How did...?

by Violetgalval



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, One Shot, quick idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetgalval/pseuds/Violetgalval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marinette can't figure out HOW this became her day, but hey, she's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did...?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first fic post! Let me know what I can work on, I've never posted anything before. I'm also posting this to my tumblr of the same name, violetgalval (i LOVE reading for this fandom, if you ever need someone to read your stuff, hit me up!)

This was it. She was sitting on Adrien's lap. THE Adrien Agreste. And he was kissing her. Good god, how he was kissing her! One hand was up the back of her shirt, the other, tangled in her hair to keep her lips close to his. She had no clue how this had even happened; what had led to this, but she decided to figure that out later. She realized belatedly she should do something with her own hands when something sharp jabbed her in the side. She yelped and opened her eyes. To see Mlle. Bustier and the rest of the class (including one Adrien Agreste) staring at her. Marinette bit her lip and hung her head in shame. 

"I would appreciate it if you would stay awake for the lesson, Marinette. Or at least not disrupt it." 

Marinette nodded and picked up her pencil. Everyone turned back to the lesson. Alya poked her in the side. Glancing over, her best friend gave her a quizzical look. She shook her head and turned back to the lesson... on.... wait, when did they start talking about evolution in lit class? She turned back to Alya, except the red-head was no longer there. She looked back to the front of the room and jumped up when Alya and everyone else was standing there, holding Tikki captive in front of them. 

"NO!"

"MARINETTE!" The girl jumped again and everything was back to normal. She stared around her in shock but the teacher stormed over to her desk. "That is it, go to the principal's office young lady!" 

"Are you ok?" Alya whispered as Marinette gathered her things. She shook her head but said nothing more, leaving behind a dismayed bestie. 

Once outside the door she sighed and opened her clutch. "Tikki, what is wrong with me today?" She whispered. No answer came. She reached to pull her kwami out, however the bag was gone. So was the school for that matter. She was now in a prairie full of hip high grasses. Marinette gaped at the scene around her. _What the...? Ok hold up. Was there an akuma attack? ___Marinette settled into a taylor seat and thought back over the day, before the scene of steamy make outs with the handsome boy. She had been fighting an akuma that was using a journal as her main weapon. She wrote in it and what she wrote happened. Well, for the most part. Someone with a will of their own didn't have to obey The Author. _That's right! I tried to grab the book but when my fingers hit the pages, I was sucked in! So, how do I get out? ___

__She surveyed her surroundings again for a clue; she was in a savanna now instead of the prairie. A dust cloud rose to the left. She frowned at it, until she heard the roar. Then her throat tightened and she frantically looked for a way to defend herself. Right beside her a tree suddenly appeared. As she pulled herself to the highest branches, the landscape shifted again. Now she was on the rooftops of Paris as none other than Ladybug. She quickly unhooked her yo-yo. There. To the left of the Eiffel Tower, in the sky. Something that, thinking back, had been present despite all the scene changes. **23 ******. A page number! She made her way towards her favorite landmark. However, the 23 seemed to be moving with her. Frustrated, she called on the power of lucky charm. A harpoon gun appeared. Not even stopping, she launched her yo-yo directly at the looming digits. _Success! ___Giddy, the superhero started her climb. The weather changed from sunny to a torrential downpour. Her suit's texture kept her from slipping and she struggled on. Suddenly snow and hail were pounding on her. _Just a little further! ___The page number changed to 24, but she had luckily snagged the 2 instead of the 3. She reached her hand up. _And. A little! _____

Suddenly, Ladybug was falling into The Author. A triumphant cry from Chat Noir could be heard and turning, she saw he was using Cataclysm on the journal. Ladybug quickly cleansed the akuma then threw the harpoon gun into the air. She turned to "pound it" with her partner, but he scooped her up into his arms.

"Sorry to read and run, but, uh, gotta go!"

He made off along the rooftops, Ladybug barely holding on. "Chat! Hold up, where's the fire? CHAT! PUT ME DOWN!" 

Her cries were completely ignored until they reached what Chat Noir deemed to be a "safe" distance away. He turned to his lady. "Before you get upset, I saw everything."

Her heartbeat slowed. "What do you mean?"

"Marinette, I saw e v e r y t h i n g."

"OH MY GOD!" Ladybug pushed herself away from Chat Noir, almost tripping over her own feet to fall off the roof. Chat grabbed her wrist, but once she was stabilized he let her go for her sake. 

"Before you get upset, I had to. I was trying to keep you safe! I put down that tree! I was trying to make sure you could get out of there! I'm the reason you were Ladybug when you got to the Paris scene!" Chat waved his arms around to accentuate his point. He also took a step closer to her.

"SHUT UP!" The boy stilled, but refusing to back off, he brought his other foot forward. She glared at him. "So now what, kitty. You finally have what you want, you know who I am!" She threw her hands up in the air and turned her back on him.

"Well, I mean, you can have what you want to," he whispered, tentatively taking another step closer. He reached his hand out to her shoulder, but stopped just shy of actually touching her.

"What is that supposed to mean!" she snapped.

"Well, you did seem to enjoy making out with me." He grinned his Cheshire smirk and let his hand fall the last centimeters to her shoulder.

"What!" She spun around, swatting his hand away. "I wasn't making out with you! I, I was..." She looked at him in complete horror and his grin faltered. "ADRIEN?!!" 

"The cat's out of the bag!" He laughed jumping back as she started wailing on him. Finally out of steam, she just collapsed against him and he gently wrapped his arms around her. During her furry, neither of them had noticed their miraculuses wearing out. "Shall we adjure at your place? It's, ah, closer." 

And that's how she ended up in Adrien's lap. THE Adrien Agreste. As he kissed her. This time, she knew what to do with her hands.


End file.
